Far Away
by MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin, has always been and individual person but never really an 'individual' because Hikaru has an identical twin, Kaoru. There has always been only one person who could tell them apart, well until now. Claire an exchange student accidently stumbles onto the host club and ends up stealing Hikaru's heart, Will he be able to confess or will his love for Kaoru Stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Aussie and the Host Club

Hikaru Hitachiin, has always been and individual person but never really an 'individual' because Hikaru has an identical twin, Kaoru. There has always been only one person who could tell them apart, well until now. Claire a foreign exchange student accidently stumbles onto the host club and somehow ends up helping the club improve their ways to impress girls and steal Hikaru's heart. Will Hikaru be able to tell Claire how he feels or will his love for Kaoru stop him from confessing, before she leaves for good.

**Hello Readers, I am back with another story...YAY. Although it took me awhile to think about who this story was going to be about because for the past 2 weeks I've been shopping with my sister one day and my boyfriend the next (Don't see how that's relevant but anyway) and every time we either went into JB HiFi or into Sanity and always walked past the anime section and they were having a buy 4 for $45.50 for the collections of Ouran High School Host Club. And of course I started rewatching Ouran and thought about writing a Fanfic. I couldn't decide on whether to write one about Tamaki X Haruhi or Hikaru X Haruhi, I know this might sound weird but I adore Tamaki X Haruhi but also adore Hikaru X Haruhi so after hours and hours of thinking I decided to do one about a completely different girl and ask that you guys please tell me your fav out of those 2 pairings and the one with the most requests I shall a fanfic for and you can tell me how you prefer the fanfic, whether it be a tragic love story or a hilarious comedy. Anyway enough talk now on with the story.**

**P.S. sorry for all the talk**

* * *

Aussie and the Host Club

Hikaru let out a small laugh as he did every time one of his clients make a joke, he made sure that it wasn't too big that it must've been fake, but also make sure that it wasn't too little as to make his clients believe that he was bored it was a technique he had perfected as well as his brother Kaoru. Hikaru turned his head to the left and stared out the window, he didn't deny he enjoyed being a part of the host club after all if it wasn't for Tamaki then he wouldn't be the person he was today, however it does get boring just doing the same thing everyday with nothing interesting going on.

"Alright ladies, Time to play our game" Kaoru said as he lowered a green hat towards his brothers face, who wasn't really paying much attention "Hey Hikaru come on" Hikaru turned his head then sighed, Kaoru started to get annoyed. "Come on Hikaru... Hey what's up" Kaoru walked and was about to sit down when he yelped "OUCH!" Hikaru quickly turned to his brother

"Kaoru!, Are you alright" Hikaru looked and saw that Kaoru had gotten a splinter in his finger when he placed his hand on the polished fine ebony table.

"Its ok Hikaru, I'm alright" All of their clients leaned in waiting to see what they were going to do next

"Just hold on Kaoru, this might hurt for a second" Hikaru placed his lips over Kaoru's finger and played around for a bit trying to both tease their clients and get the splinter out. All of the girls started screaming and were completely love struck, they fell for their brotherly/ forbidden love technique hook line and sinker.

"Hikaru, you know I could've gone to the nurse" Kaoru said, making sure that he used the eye drops (used to create fake tears) to good use. Hikaru pushed Kaoru down so he was lying on top of him, they were ready for their finale. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin up with his middle and index finger and leaned in closer.

"No Kaoru I won't allow it, you know I'm the only one who's allowed to be your nurse" Kaoru made sure to blush and put on the big adorable eyes

"Hikaru, you will always be my nurse, but sometimes you get a bit carried away and sometimes play rough" The girls started to squeal, Hikaru smirked and slowly started to lean in closer, so close that his chin was touching Kaoru's

"Wanna see how rough I can really be" Hikaru and Kaoru stared into each others eyes and just stayed like that for a few seconds, The girls were screaming and almost fainted it was their perfect fantasy. Haruhi walked past and just sighed like usual, you could tell she didn't get how people could fall for that so easily, Hikaru got off of Kaoru and both ran over and put their arms on Haruhi's shoulders. "Oh Haruhi" Hikaru said whilst blushing a little, you see Hikaru has always 'liked' Haruhi however Haruhi is in love with Tamaki. AT first Hikaru was hurt by that fact, but now the Hitachiin twins use that fact to their advantage to get a laugh every once in a while.

"Yes, Hikaru" Haruhi said with a smile, she was carrying a paper bag full of instant coffee that Tamaki had made her go buy.

"We Wanted to Know.." Hikaru said as he leaned in closer

"If You want to come over to our house..." Kaoru said doing the same thing

"And Play with us" Both Hitachiin brothers said as they licked her face, Tamaki turned around at that moment and ran over to them but not before tripping over a banana thus making him crawl the rest of the way.

"NOO.. Haruhi never go over to the shady twins house, Daddy forbids it" Tamaki said as lay there by Haruhi's feet giving her those puppy dog eyes.

"(sigh) Sempai I wasn't going to, I won't go to any of you rich peoples houses" Tamaki was both smiling and upset by what Haruhi had said.

"So, you won't even go to daddy's house" Tamaki gave her the puppy dog eyes again.

"Especially your house" Tamaki shattered into a million pieces (**Not Literally**) and went and sat in the corner looking all down. Haruhi sighed and went to go prepare the instant coffee for everyone, Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at Tamaki.

Hikaru went and sat down on the lounge in which he was previously sitting on, Kaoru followed. When Kaoru sat down he noticed Hikaru sigh as he looked out of the window, he seemed to be staring at something but Kaoru couldn't see what it was.

"What you looking at brother" Hikaru turned to his brother

"Oh its nothing" Hikaru smiled "Just I thought I saw a new student" Kaoru smiled

"Boy or Girl" Hikaru smirked at Kaoru, he could tell what Kaoru was thinking

"It was a girl, and a beautiful one at that" Kaoru seemed quite pleased, Hikaru was too agreeing with his brother through facial expressions that this could be the start of a new client. Because every girl one day or another eventually ends up stumbling onto this place and ends up fawning over one of the handsome rich hosts.

"Do you know what Country she's from, is it easy to tell" Hikaru shook his head

"No, from this far away its too hard to tell" Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing when Honey came over with some cake (**for people who haven't seen Ouran 'Honey' is short for Haninozuka**)

"Hey guys, what you laughing about" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at Honey

"Oh nothing much, Honey-sempai" Kaoru said

"Mitsukuni" Mori said as he walked over to Honey (**Mitsukuni, is Honey's first name. Plus 'Mori' is short for Morinozuka**)

"Takashi" Honey said as he grabbed Mori's hand and started walking "Lets go eat some cake" Honey and Mori walked over to a table full of girls eating sweets.

Suddenly the door of the Host Club opened up and in walked a shy looking girl, with long, soft golden hair, eyes as blue as the ocean and skin as soft as silk. Everyone stared at her and Tamaki was the first person to rush over to her and greet her.

"Welcome, My Lady" Tamaki handed her a rose "Are you a new student, I haven't seen you around" The young girl blushed then suddenly started to laugh. "What did I say something wrong?" Tamaki said looking both shocked and worried.

"No...no you didn't" The young lady said as she stopped laughing "Its just I've never been to a Host club quite like this one, how do you do it" Tamaki looked surprised

"Do what?" The young lady sighed

"How do you do this, manage to charm all of these girls with such poor ways" Tamaki was shocked, no lady had ever said that to him. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and both walked up to greet the lady.

"Why Hello there" The Hitachiin twins said "We are the Hitachiin twins" The young lady smiled

"Nice to meet you" she said "Well at least this host club has some good things" The twins were shocked

"What do you mean?" they said

"Well just by looking I can tell we have the boy-Lolita (honey), the strong silent type (Mori), the mischievous/little devil type (twins), the cool type (Kyoya) and of course the princely type (Tamaki)" Everyone was amazed she could tell so easily "Oh and you have a girl dressed as a boy" Again everyone was shocked.

"So then, please tell me how we are not a good host club" Kyoya said in a serious tone

"Well I didn't say this host club was not good, because you have a good variety here. I said that some of your ways (looked at Tamaki) aren't the best in charming a lady" Kyoya was stunned, no lady again had ever said something like this to him usually they all just fawn over him.

"And how would you know" Hikaru said

"My brother owns the best host club in Australia" Hikaru stared at her in amazement, who was she

"So your from Australia" Kaoru said

"Yeah, I'm an exchange student" Kyoya thought for a second

"Excuse me, sorry for asking but what is your name" The young lady looked over at Kyoya

" My name is Claire, Claire Winterhelm" Kyoya smiled

"Winterhelm, as in Jordan Winterhelm's daughter" Claire smiled

"Yes I am and you must be Kyoya Ootori, I've heard a lot about you from my father" everyone looked at them two looking confused

"How do you two know each other?" Tamaki said, Claire and Kyoya laughed

"My father is the creator/owner of Moonlite air and Moonlite sea and many other Moonlite businesses" (**Not real, made up**) Everyone was still confused

"And the Ootori group and the Winterhelm group are good friends" Kyoya said

"Yes and the Ootori group provide us with free medical and we provide them with the free transport of their goods" Everyone was finally starting to get how they knew each other.

"Anyway, Claire" Tamaki kneeled before Claire "Please will you help us improve our Host Club" Claire started to think. Then suddenly a powerful motor could be heard and the laughs of a familiar person.

"AHAHAHA, So I suppose that you think my idea's aren't good enough" Renge said as she took another sip of her herbal tea

"No...no Renge I just think that we should try something new" Tamaki said trying to make sure he doesn't make Renge angry after all she is their manager.

"Look guys, I love the offer but sadly I have to go I'm still trying to find my way around so I won't get lost tomorrow morning" Claire walked out of the host club, Hikaru's heart started thumping really loud for some reason Kaoru noticed something was up with Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru what's wrong" Kaoru watched as Hikaru ignored him and ran out of the host club. "What's up with him" Kaoru asked the others.

"Well it seems that Hikaru might be a little fond of Claire" Kaoru looked confused.

"Fond...How can he be fond of her they just met" Kyoya laughed a little

"Well that's easy its called love at first sight, I mean look at Tamaki and Haruhi" Kaoru shrugged, Kyoya could possibly be on to something, especially since after all Hikaru went running after Claire.

"So then what do we do now" Kaoru asked Kyoya

"(small giggle) that's easy, we just have to make sure Hikaru realises his feelings because I don't think he has realised it" Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with Kyoya and they all came together to start thinking of a plan.

Meanwhile...

Hikaru ran down the hall as fast as he could looking for Claire, he didn't know why or how but for some weird reason his heart kept on thumping really loudly like it was about to explode. "Hey Claire, Where are You" Hikaru yelled he wanted to talk to her and ask her something "Claire!" Hikaru ran out to the gardens and saw Claire there sitting down by a tree looking at what looked like a map of the school. Hikaru went and sat down next to her.

"Hey... your one of the Hitachiin twins right?" Hikaru blushed a little and smiled

"Yeah, I'm Hikaru" Claire smiled and let out a small laugh

"And you already know my name I could hear you yelling out my name right through the academy" Hikaru started to blush quite badly, Claire smiled and blushed too.

"So what are you doing?" Hikaru said

"Well I'm looking at the map trying to find what classroom I'm going to be in" Hikaru moved In closer

"Well why don't I help you" Claire smiled

"I'd like that"

And thus the beginning of a fabulous new relationship begins!...

* * *

**Well that ends chapter 1, what did you think I thought I could have done better but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to tell me whether you prefer Hikaru X Haruhi or Tamaki X Haruhi XD  
**

**Bye for now but not Forever**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaoru's Plan: Phase 1

Hikaru Hitachiin, has always been and individual person but never really an 'individual' because Hikaru has an identical twin, Kaoru. There has always been only one person who could tell them apart, well until now. Claire a foreign exchange student accidently stumbles onto the host club and somehow ends up helping the club improve their ways to impress girls and steal Hikaru's heart. Will Hikaru be able to tell Claire how he feels or will his love for Kaoru stop him from confessing, before she leaves for good.

**Hello Readers I'm back with chapter 2 and again I'm having trouble figuring out what rating I should have it. I want it to be M because then I can have a bit more freedom and don't have to worry so much about not being able to get into certain detail so with M I can add more detail, However I want all people to be able to enjoy it so I would go with T will you please help me out.**

* * *

Kaoru's Plan: Phase 1

Hikaru sat at his desk twirling his pencil staring out the window, he couldn't help but reminisce about Yesterday when he sat under the tree with Claire. Hikaru could hear Haruhi who was sitting next to him on his right and Kaoru who was one seat over from Haruhi laughing at him, Hikaru turned to them and gave them a stare.

"Why hello students. today we have an exchange student joining our class" A smile consumed Hikaru's face, Haruhi and Kaoru started giggling Hikaru looked at the door hoping that the one person who he wanted to walked through the door would walk through the door. "Please make her feel welcome" a young lady walked through he door and Hikaru's heart started thumping and his face went red.

"Hello everyone I'm Claire" Claire looked up and saw Hikaru's face and how red it was and her face started to go red too.

"Well Claire, there is only one seat and its over there next to Hikaru please take a seat" Claire and Hikaru's faces both went redder everyone started wondering why

"Thank you Miss" Claire said as she walked over and sat down on the seat by the wall which was right next to Hikaru

"Hey" Hikaru whispered as he turned his head to the left and glanced at Claire

"Hey" She whispered back

"Alright students now time to start class" The teacher said as she started her lesion however Hikaru was too busy staring at Claire and her he.

After School Class 1A...

Hikaru got up and walked over to Kaoru who was waiting for him near the door.

"Come on Hikaru lets head to the Host Club" Hikaru nodded then turned around and saw Claire was still packing her bag

"Actually go on ahead, I'll meet you there" Kaoru looked at Hikaru and could easily tell that Hikaru was indeed in love. Kyoya was right for Hikaru it truly was love at first sight.

"Alright, but don't do anything...well you know" Hikaru blushed

"No..No.. why would I do that" Kaoru laughed as Hikaru was all flustered, Kaoru waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Haruhi who was also heading to the host club. "Geez, what is that Idiot thinking" Hikaru walked over to Claire who just finished packing her bag and sat up and wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into Hikaru.

"Ouch, oh I'm Sorry" Hikaru extended his arm, Claire blushed

"Oh No its my fault here let me help you up" Hikaru blushed, Claire nodded and took Hikaru's as he helped her up

"Thanks a lot" Hikaru smiled and so did Claire "Shouldn't you be at the Host Club" Hikaru Blushed

"Well Yeah but I just wanted to ahh...to ahh" Hikaru's heart started

"Yes, Hikaru" Claire said, Hikaru's face was as red as a tomato

"I Just wanted to see how your liking Ouran" Claire smiled

"Oh, I like it" Hikaru looked away a little too embarrassed to ask her to come to the Host Club with him.

"And to ask if you would like to come to the Host Club with me, you know to hang out" Claire smiled

"Alright, and I was thinking about the offer" Hikaru looked confused "You remember the offer to help you guys improve your ways of impressing girls" Hikaru's face quickly lit up because that meant he would be able to spend more time with Claire.

"Oh Yeah, so that means you'll be able to spend more time with me" Claire looked at him, Hikaru blushed 'I mean us" Claire laughed

"Yeah, It would be fun spending time with you" Hikaru smiled after a few minutes Claire realised what she had said "guys, it will be fun spending time with you guys" Hikaru laughed, Claire is different then all of the girls

"Hey Claire, Do you have a phone" Claire smiled and pulled a purple flip phone out of her pocket

"Of course, why" Hikaru blushed

"I was wondering, do you want to trade phone numbers" Claire smiled and opened up her phone

"Sure, here's my number 555-0456 (**random numbers I thought up**)" Hikaru typed it into his flip phone

"Alright here is mine" Claire nodded signalling she was ready to receive his number "555-9876" Claire typed it in "Hey, what plan are you on"

"I'm on the friends and family plan" Hikaru smiled

"OMG me too" both of them laughed

"WOW who would've guessed" Hikaru smiled then looked at the clock

"OMG Come on Claire we better head to the Host Club" Claire nodded, Hikaru put out his hand Claire smiled and took it as her and Hikaru ran down the hallways to get to the Host Club ASAP.

Host Club...

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru" A client said to Kaoru who was looking at the door waiting for Hikaru to arrive

"Oh Well you see he's busy at the moment" Just as Kaoru had said that Hikaru walked through the door with Claire. "Hikaru!" Hikaru turned and saw Kaoru running at him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru started running at Kaoru, They met in the middle and embraced

"Oh Hikaru, I was starting to think you weren't going to come" Kaoru started to cry well using the drops he put in earlier anyway

"Oh Kaoru, I'm Sorry I promise I'll never leave you again" Hikaru and Kaoru's performance was flawless as always, all of the girls were squealing, crying and fawning all over them. Except Claire she was laughing, It made Hikaru blush Claire walked over to Kyoya and sat down next to Kyoya and decided to help Kyoya with the financial and gave him some advice on how to impress the ladies a little bit more. Hikaru watched as Claire was laughing at a little joke that Kyoya made, Kaoru could easily see that Hikaru was jealous.

"Hey Hikaru, I'll be back in a second" Hikaru nodded, Kaoru walked over and got Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya to come and help him. Claire walked over and started talking to Hikaru, Hikaru was happy to be talking to Claire.

"Alright so what's on your mind" Tamaki said, Kaoru pointed towards Hikaru and Claire

'Just Look at them, aren't they the cutest couple" Everyone looked at them then nodded, agreeing with Kaoru's statement

"So what are we going to do" Haruhi said

"We need to make sure he realises his feelings, and soon" Kyoya said, everyone was confused "(sigh) Claire is an exchange student, meaning she's only here temporarily however if we can get Hikaru to confess his love before she leaves she might decide to stay at Ouran"

"Well how long is she staying here for?" Tamaki said

"Well my guess is about 2 months" Kyoya said

"Alright so its time for Operations: Get Hikaru and Claire together- Phase 1" Kaoru said, everyone came in close to discuss the plan without Hikaru hearing it.

"So What's the Plan" Haruhi said

"Well its simple, we need to get them to go out" Everyone stared at Kaoru

"What like you did when Hikaru and I went out on a date" Tamaki stared at Haruhi

"Noo.. Haruhi don't remember that date" Haruhi stared at Tamaki

"And why not.. it was just a date its no big deal" Kaoru giggled

"Yeah it was just a date, and it actually went quite well, well until you bumped into Arai" Tamaki shot Kaoru an evil look

"You can't remember it.." Haruhi shook her head at Tamaki's stupidity

"Geez Sempai, what is going on in your head" Haruhi stared at Tamaki and started to wonder

_What's going on inside Tamaki's head._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The gang is talking about the plan and suddenly bring up the date that Hikaru and Haruhi went on  
Haruhi remembers date and how well it went and how much she enjoyed herself  
"Sempai"  
"Yes Haruhi"  
"I've realised that Hikaru is the man for me, Its over Sempai"  
Haruhi leaves Tamaki to Wallow in his own pit of despair knowing his precious Haruhi ditched him for Hikaru  
Hikaru and Haruhi are happy and Tamaki dies alone_

_End of Show/ what's going on in Tamaki's_ _head _

"Anyway I have an Idea" Everyone stopped and looked at Kaoru

"And what is this Idea" Haruhi asked. Kaoru giggled and looked at Haruhi

"That's simple, I'll ask Claire to go out on a date with me then fake sick and get Hikaru to go in my place" Haruhi looked at Kaoru and remember the date

"Hey, so that's why you asked me out and why you happened to be miraculously 'sick'" Kaoru giggled

"Well if it worked last time it might work this time" Kyoya said

"Well I hope it does, you should have seen Hikaru during school" Kaoru started to giggle a little

"What, what was he doing" Tamaki asked, really wanting to know

"Well Claire is in our class, and she sits next to Hikaru and all day all he did was stare at her" Tamaki's face lit up for some weird reason

"Well did she do the same" Kyoya said

"Yeah she did, I sit next to both Hikaru and Kaoru and I saw her staring right back at him she seemed to be enjoying herself" Everyone stared at Haruhi and Tamaki looked a little upset "Ahh Sempai"

"Haruhi, why.. why do you sit next to those shady twins" Kaoru gave an evil look to Tamaki

"Who you calling shady, you pervert" Everyone laughed except Tamaki.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand" Kyoya said

"Yes thanks Kyoya, anyway" Tamaki ran to Kyoya

"MUMMY!, Kaoru called me a pervert" Kyoya sighed (**In the Anime, Kyoya is referred to as Mummy and Tamaki called himself** **Daddy**)

"For the last time I'm not mummy, and personally you deserved that one" Tamaki started to cry and went into the corner looking gloomy

"Anyway back to the plan, its time to put phase 1 into action" Kaoru pointed at Tamaki "Tamaki you are needed in this mission" Tamaki turned around and started acting like a happy puppy

"SO what do I need to do" everyone sighed, his mood always changed quickly when it came to him being praised or the centre of attention

"Well I need you to flirt with Claire in the best way you can" Tamaki and everyone else looked confused "(sigh) look in order to fully put the plan into action we need to make sure that our hypothesis about them two liking each other is correct"

"Ahh" everyone said finally getting it, Tamaki got up and walked over towards Claire and Hikaru who were sitting down next to each other enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

"HAHA" Claire laughed as Hikaru had just finished a joke, Hikaru blushed

"You really thought that was funny" Claire nodded

"Yeah I did, your a really funny guy" Hikaru's face turned red, Claire giggled

"Hello my fair beauty" Claire stared at Tamaki

'My fair what?" Tamaki laughed

"My dear your beauty rivals that of the sun" Claire blushed, Everyone noticed that Hikaru was getting annoyed

"Oh, Why thank you" Tamaki lifted up Claire's head with his middle finger and leaned in, Hikaru was consumed by hatred and pushed Tamaki out of the way. Everyone was shocked

"Woo calm down Hikaru" Hikaru snapped at Tamaki

"Tamaki, you are such a retard you always want every girl to fawn over you. They can never fawn over someone else, your such an obnoxious dickhead!" Tamaki was shocked

"Hikaru" Claire said, she saw that Hikaru was about to cry

"Tamaki, you will never allow anyone else to share in any happiness" And with that Hikaru ran out of the Club

"Hikaru!" Claire yelled as she followed after Hikaru.

"Good job, you did well. now we know that Hikaru really cares for Claire" Kyoya said as he patted Tamaki on the shoulder

"Yeah, I just hope that I didn't make Hikaru hate me" Tamaki said worried

Meanwhile...

"Hikaru!" Claire yelled as she desperately ran down the halls trying to find Hikaru, her breathing was getting heavy and she was getting tired. "Hikaru!" After an hour of running around and having no luck, Claire stopped at the fountain outside and sat down next to it. "OH Hikaru" Claire started to cry "Why'd you run off and leave me, your the only reason I even went to the host club"

"Really?" Hikaru said as he came out from behind a bush, Claire jumped up both frightened and embarrassed. "Do you really mean that"

"Yeah, I do I only went to the host club because of you" Hikaru smiled and went and sat next to Claire.

"I'm sorry about running off its just what Tamaki did really pissed me off" Claire let out a small smile

"Yeah Tamaki is a show pony isn't he, always wanting to be the center of attention" Hikaru burst out laughing

"HAHA...Show Pony thats a good one, no one's ever called him that before although one Haruhi called him Obnoxious" Claire laughed

"Your brother Kaoru, he seems nice" Hikaru stopped laughing "Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai also seem really nice" Hikaru let out a sigh of relief and stared off into the distance. "Hey, whats up come on tell me" Hikaru looked at Claire

"Oh nothing i was just thinking" Claire moved in closer and swerved her head so it was disrupting his view of the academy

"About what" Hikaru blushed, then sighed and Claire went back to sitting how she was before "You can tell me you know i won't judge" Hikaru gulped

"Well its just that now you've met my brother, you'll probably be like everyone else" Claire shot him a little glare that made him jump back little

"Like everyone else...in what way?" Hikaru gulped again

"Well you won't be able to tell us apart and you'll love our little 'routine' we put on for our clients" Claire laughed then flicked Hikaru's head "Ouch, what was that for"

"Because your an idiot" Hikaru stared confused "After all you are Hikaru, right?" Hikaru sighed

"No I'm Kaoru" He said as a joke

"No your not your Hikaru, we just had class together and i can tell your Hikaru" Hikaru was stunned for all she knew he could be Kaoru but no she knew it was Hikaru.

"How do you know?" Hikaru had to know

"Its simple, Kaoru's voice is a little bit deeper and a little bit more serious plus you come off a bit more mischievous and your fringe flows to the left where as Kaoru's flows to the right" Hikaru laughed then put on his green hat

"Would be able to tell us apart if i put this hat on" Claire nodded, Hikaru was still stunned

Looking at them from afar...

"Aww aren't they adorable" Tamaki said "Haruhi that's what we should be like" Haruhi laughed

"Sempai don't be so weird, people would think you're gay because you were being romantic with a dude" Everyone laughed

"Anyway things look like they're going well" Kaoru said

"So are you still going to ask Claire out on a date then fake sick" Kaoru looked at Haruhi and nodded

"Yeah, unless Hikaru asks her himself" Kyoya turned to Kaoru

"And whats the likely hood of that happening?"Kaoru smiled

"I highly doubt he will, well at this point in time anyway" Kaoru turned and looked at Hikaru who was showing Claire some pictures he had on his phone probably of Tamaki and his weird 'moments' (like growing mushrooms in Haruhi's wardrobe).

"Why do you say that?" Kaoru turned and looked at Kyoya

"Well like i said last time, Hikaru has these feelings but doesn't know that he has them or how to show them" Kaoru turned back to looking at Hikaru "Hikaru cares for Claire even though they only just met and barely know eachother, but it isn't that hard to see that he cares for her, Hikaru tends to show too much emotion at the wrong time" Haruhi nodded

"Like that time when he was really mad because we were talking to Arai" Kaoru nodded

"Exactly, he let all of his anger run wild because he doesn't know how to control it, you also saw it earlier when he went off at Tamaki" everyone looked at Kaoru then looked at Hikaru

"I just hope that Hikaru figures everything out, before she leaves..are you going to tell him" Kaoru shook his head at Haruhi's question

"No, i believe that is something that she should tell him" Haruhi nodded

"Thats a good idea, especially since if they do fall in love they would have to find a be together whether its she stayed in Japan, he went to Australia or they had a long distance relationship" Kaoru nodded and smiled which made Haruhi smile back

"Yes, Hikaru has a tough time ahead of him" Tamaki placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder

"But during this time, i believe he will have a lot of fun and see the world in a new light" Kyoya laughed

"Geez you guys are turning this into a sappy drama" Tamaki got annoyed

"Well Excuse me for wanting Hikaru to be happy, ha you can't talk you made it into one by telling us she was leaving" Both Haruhi and Kaoru laughed as Kyoya had to deal with Tamaki's rants...again.

"So, what are we gonna do now" Kaoru turned and smiled at Haruhi

"Now, We Wait"

* * *

**Well that ends chapter 2 hope you like it, i was debating on whether to end it were i did or end it with how im starting the next chapter. **

***SPOILER: i am going to start the next chapter with Claires phone going off and it being Hikaru saying that he wanted to talk to her.**

**i was debating whether to end the chapter with that but i decided not to, exactly why i decided not to i have no idea probably because its half past 10 here and i have work tomorrow so i want to go to bed.**

**anyway goodnight XD**

**Bye for now but not forever XD**


End file.
